


Never Seemed So Right Before

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 02, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold catches John singing something for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Seemed So Right Before

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Never Seemed So Right Before 恰如其分 （Translation/翻译）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461967) by [sandunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder)



> For Day 9 of the [PoI Advent Calendar](http://potcpoi.tumblr.com/post/134334975108/poi-advent-calendar-masterpost)
> 
> [Somethin' Stupid lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/franksinatra/somethinstupid.html)

It’s nice to be able to spend the night at John’s sometimes. Any fears Harold used to have - that John wouldn’t want to spend more time with him after work, or that Harold would crave his own private space away from all other people no matter how beloved - have proved unfounded. There’s plenty of room in John’s loft for even Bear to run around, and if Harold is reading, John leaves him be automatically. This evening John’s already taken first shower and started cooking, putting the radio on low. Harold feeds Bear and takes his turn in the bathroom after. Surrounded by the comforting patter of the hot water, he doesn’t hear anything else until he emerges twenty minutes later. Dressed in a more relaxed blue button-down and beige pants, he makes his way back towards the living area and realizes the music is turned up higher than before. He treads more softly as he rounds the corner, past the dining table, not wanting to announce his presence and give John reason to stop. After a moment he’s standing just outside the kitchen with its wide double doors.  
  
John hasn’t seen him yet. He’s at the stove, stirring and adjusting the temperature for four different pots, wielding cooking implements with the same proficiency as his deadly weapons. He’s swaying where he stands, rocking from foot to foot in time to the beat, a spoon held wrong way up in front of his face like a microphone. Mr. Reese, the Man in the Suit, government-burned fugitive and nemesis of all kneecaps in New York, singing along to Frank Sinatra while wearing an apron and a comfy old sweater with the sleeves rolled up. It’s an incongruous image, and Finch blinks at it for a moment of disbelief, which is swiftly overtaken by a deeply satisfying mirth. Harold folds his arms, and settles in to watch this rare spectacle with a smug little grin.  
  
“The stars get red and oh the night’s so blue…” John tells the spoon intently, shaking his head and breaking off to adjust another dial on the front of the oven. He misses the start of the next line in the process, joining in again distractedly ”…saying something stupid like ‘I love you’”.  
  
Harold’s face goes a little warm. Neither of them have said that to the other yet. Hearing the words out of John’s mouth, even when not directed at him, is affecting. He can’t continue to lurk indefinitely. Harold’s amazed Reese hasn’t clocked him yet, but he can forgive John for dropping his guard here, where they’re safe. He wants John to have somewhere he’s not constantly on alert. But it’s not fair to listen and embarrass him if John doesn’t know.  
  
John’s beginning to sing the next lyric. Harold, with regret, interrupts by making a polite cough.  
  
John stops, turning to Harold and carefully schooling his expression. He lowers the volume on the radio, and then, ridiculously, tucks the wooden spoon behind his back. “Harold,” he greets, softly. “How long have you -?”  
  
“Not long,” Harold says. He uncrosses his arms and pads across the floor to place his hands on John’s waist. “You needn’t be embarrassed, you have a splendid voice.”  
  
John puts the wooden spoon down on the counter and smiles sheepishly.   
  
Harold brushes a kiss across his lips.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Never Seemed So Right Before 恰如其分 （Translation/翻译）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461967) by [sandunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder)




End file.
